onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Belly
Name I'm pretty sure "belly" is one of the least popular spellings for beli/beri/berries, for the obvious reason that it looks the funniest. Perhaps we should have a vote on what to use? Personally I like beli the best, but I'm not really picky so long as it isn't "belly".unsigned by User:STAREYe A little something Not to bring old wounds up but can this little thing " " be used to symbolize the monetary system for belli at least in the infoboxes since it seems like the problem of berry and what not seems to come up every once in a while. It could be used like this: 300,000,000 Since it's the most recognized symbol for the money, it could at least solve the problem.Mugiwara Franky 17:36, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I'd say we go with the symbol until we've come up with something that can ultimatly be the "correct" spelling of beli/beri/berry. YolkaEd 18:19, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :The symbol is the best thing we can use, but I'd cut it down to half the size so it doesn't effect the page. :Sorry guys for the slow reply. Been doing a lot of busy work in real life, plus my net craped out on me for a few weeks. Now the sun is shining and the box unit that controls my neighboorhoods net connection has dried out, I can work more on the site again. :) One-Winged Hawk 13:44, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Wrong Name The article uses the wrong name. It is never Belly. It is either Beli or Beri. I say it should be changed to what it really is. Drunk Samurai 20:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I think its the articles orginal name, as it was on wikipedia. When the info on it was transferred, the name never got altered. On wikipedia, we had huge debates over name. --One-Winged Hawk 21:03, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I say we change it to Beli then. Its the correct name after all. Drunk Samurai 17:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Merging proposal Should we merge this article and Extol into one article entitled "Money" or "Currencies", like in the German wiki? El Chupacabra 18:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded. Their all stubs anyway. One-Winged Hawk 18:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oppose: Stubs aren't actually worse than merged articles that sum up different topics in probably very long listings. I'm already having a hard time looking up attacks on Gomu Gomu no Mi, Okama Kenpo et al. So I beg you - please leave it as it is, even if they're stubs. (Plus: The German wikia won't have such merged articles.) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 18:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, technically Beli is a fundamental aspect of the One Piece story so it kinda deserves it's own article. For Extol, I'm not sure.Mugiwara Franky 23:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I have ideas how to improve this page, but I will wait until the end of this discussion. The German wikia does have this merged article, I found it when I searched for the images. This gave me the idea for the merger here. I don't consider Beli a very fundamental aspect. It's just the currency used in One Piece, but nothing vompletely unique like the Devil Fruits or the World Government. El Chupacabra 14:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, OPwiki ain't part of Wikia, it's a "foreign wiki" to us. They thought of transfering to here but refused in the end and stayed independent. Interwikis point to Wikia only. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 17:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, Germany is divided once again. ^_~ However, I've noticed the "foreign wiki" has more arrticles then you have (3870 vs. 754 according to the main pages), so I would recomend you to negotiate about a transfer. I think we all would benefit from this. El Chupacabra 16:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is nothing to negotiate. They don't want to come to Wikia - that's set for years now and since then Wikia relicensed texts from GFDL to CC-BY-SA - OPwiki stayed with the GFDL, and the time's up for that relicensing process. So either way - it's not possible. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 20:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Basing a merger on another site, especially one that's abit more of a fansite, maybe not a good idea. It has some good ideas but not necessarily all of it should be followed. :::Beli is kinda a fundamental aspect of One Piece. You see it on Wanted Posters. You see it on Nami's eyes. You see it being used. You see it particularly everywhere. It's kinda an international standard in the One Piece world. The other currency such as Extol and what's being used on Amazon Lily however are pretty minor considering only certain places use them.Mugiwara Franky 14:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, then let's keep Beli but merge the other currencies into it as a section. At least Extol seems to be pegged to the beli, so it would fit well into this article. El Chupacabra 16:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :How about merging Extol and Gol into one article "Money" and keeping Beli as a more detailed stub? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 20:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering Extol and Gol are not exactly Beli, that would be a better solution I guess.Mugiwara Franky 07:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) A Little Help? Well I tried to create a sort of "Stepping stone" system of note on this page to indicate what is from poorest to richest 'wealth' but I need someone to give a second opinion on this. Mostly, I've noted its a common difficulty for folks to grasp how 'wealthy' is 'wealthy' in the OP worlds context and a lot seem to think that a 100,000,000+ bounty isn't that high. Its something I'm come across a number of times over the years, but recently noted it more and more because of the scales are being tipped this high by Oda. Since the Straw Hats have gotten 200,000,000 and 300,000,000 in two different cases, its slowly becoming a fan problem with judging the amounts overall gross value. One-Winged Hawk 01:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :For places like East Blue, it appears that the 10 millions or so are an extremely wealthy amount. For places like those in the Grand Line, especially those farther down along the line, it appears the 100 millions or so are more wealthy. Parts of this however are based on bounty standards and not necessarily every day standards so I'm not entirely sure.Mugiwara Franky 02:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well it does seem you can get some universal level; the very poor have a life savings of less then or about 100,000 while the richest have 500,000,000+. ::To be well off you need to have a reglaur source of about 50,000-100,000 since this is about the amount Arlong ceased from the villagers and they just abut made it over the years without loosing anyone even when the going was tough. 2,000,000 is a high amount for anyone of this soical wealth to achieve and Nami only hit it because of her thiving skills off of pirates. Royalties shouldn't normally have a problem of 100,000,000 being lost without their country without fear of bankruptcey (alabasta was just unlikely), but their wealth is definately nothing compared to the World Nobles. ::Mind you, the existance of 50 beli in a system where 500,000,000 is seen being spent is a sort of indicator to just how poor they may go. One-Winged Hawk 02:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Gor Information about Gor has been here for rather long time, but still nobody provided a confirmation. I think it's time to remove it from the article. Ruxax 14:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Did you somehow miss the reference? SeaTerror 17:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :His comment was before I added the reference.Mugiwara Franky 18:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Extol image I cannot really tell, but isn't Amazon holding some extols in her hand in the cover of chapter 645? I don't think so. They look more like coupons if anything. It would be odd for Amazon to hold the money out in the open like that. Ticket taker at amusement parks don't normally flash their cash like that. 00:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) "Beli" to "Berry" According to the translation/dub section, ''"The author has spelled it both as "Berry" and "Belly" on the actual bills." ''If this is true, then why isn't the name of the article "Berry"? The author spells it this way, making it an official romanization, does it not? 07:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) He has also romanized it as Beri. And because it's Engrish we say Beli. But which romanization is his latest? Don't we always go by the latest spelling he makes? Such as Alabasta. Besides, if he never spells it as "Beli", that technically makes this article fan-named. It should be "Beri" or "Berry". 07:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Where did he romanize it as berry? I don't actually know. But the article says it. It could be an error, though. Where did he romanize it as Beri? Did he ever actually romanize it as "Beli"? If he never romanized it, then I guess the name of the article is okay. 08:12, January 3, 2013 (UTC) He has romanized it as beri. Are you sure that's Oda's romanization and not the translation from the English volume? 08:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. The previous picture in that file was an obvious translation, so this could be a raw that Leviathan uploaded. But it's also in the category "scanlation images allowed", so it might not be raw. Since Leviathan_89 uploaded it, we'd need his answer. 23:33, January 3, 2013 (UTC) It's not a raw, it's the scanlation version (by null) edited by me to match our romanizations of the three joke character names, this is also why the image is in Category:Scanlation Images Allowed. The raw uses kanji both for names and the word beli. If you want I can upload the raw, but I believed we needed the English words in this one. I can also try changing "Beri" to "Beli". But which one did Oda actually romanize it as, if at all? 00:11, January 4, 2013 (UTC)